


she loves control

by lucylikestowrite



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/pseuds/lucylikestowrite
Summary: If the Time Bureau agent that Sara slept with to get the keycard happened to be Ava Sharpe.





	she loves control

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking on twitter about my headcanon that Ava has one night stands because she's too career motivated for relationships, and then [plinys](https://twitter.com/plinys/status/947973358964092928) suggested this, and that is why this fic exists. Title is from camila's new album, which is way more gay than I would assume she meant it to be.

It's almost an accident that Sara ends up in the same bar as Ava Sharpe, the night before they're due to break into the Time Bureau.

Almost meaning that, months previously, she'd done a bit of research on the Time Bureau, found out the places they liked to drink, recorded the bars in her mind, and then promptly forgotten that's how she'd found them.

So she's not looking for anyone or anything particular as she sits at the bar, a drink in front of her, contemplating the various ways they could make it into the Time Bureau headquarters.

She's certainly not looking to be going anywhere at the end of the evening but her own apartment, but all of that changes when a blonde she feels like she should recognise starts making eyes at her across the bar.

Sure, they've got a ‘mission’ tomorrow, but that's tomorrow, and right now, Sara's trying to remember the last time she slept with anyone. There's nothing less of an aphrodisiac than long hours, late shifts, and the customers at Sink, Shower and Stuff constantly reminding her how utterly terrible humanity is.

But right now? The alcohol, and the high she got from quitting, are adding together, and she's left wanting a lot more than she'd bargained for.

She briefly wonders if she was imagining the look, but when she glances back, the woman’s eyes are still fixed on her, and she can't help but stare back.

Her hair is scraped back off her face, in a style that might make some look too formal, but that looks good on her.

Her shirt is loose, some sort of billowy white fabric, a stark contrast against the black of her jacket.

Her jaw is set, only the slightest twinkle in her eyes, and Sara finds herself being the one drawn in.

She isn't used to that. But she lets it happen, because she's curious and it's getting late and this woman is exactly her type.

Apparently, Sara is also hers, because ten minutes later, they're outside the bar, mouths hot in the cold.

Sara's mouth leaves hers to find her neck, fingers pulling at where her top is tucked into her pants.

“I'm Ava,” she says, her voice steadier than it should be with Sara’s mouth on her skin.

Sara pulls away. For a second, there's another glimmer of recognition, and then it's gone. She'll figure it out eventually.

“Sara,” Sara says, her fingers in Ava’s belt loops, pulling her back towards her mouth.

Ava stops, her mouth inches away. Sara feels herself visibly slump. Apparently she wants this more than she thought.

“My apartment’s a block away,” Ava says, and Sara smirks.

“Are you trying to get me into your bed, Ava?” she asks, rolling the name off her tongue.

“Yes,” Ava replies, her voice confident, and with a little bit more force than was necessary. The heat rising in Sara’s stomach immediately doubles, trebles.

And then they're walking, and it's strange. Sara wished they were in a taxi, somewhere where she could still be thinking about Ava and getting her hands on her skin, instead of having to think about walking.

They reach Ava’s apartment building. Ava turns back to Sara. Sara bites her lip. She knows her eyes must be dark, pupils blown.

Ava looks down at her, her jaw hard. Heat pools between Sara’s legs. Then Ava pulls her back in, one hand around Sara’s waist, her mouth intense.

When Ava leans back, Sara is almost gasping, and the door is unlocked. Sara wonders how often Ava does this.

She stops thinking when Ava pulls her through the door, and up a flight of stairs, and then another. Ava’s hand on her skin is burning.

When they reach the third floor, Ava's hand snakes back around Sara’s waist, her arm tight, their mouths crashing together.

She's up against a door. She really hopes that it's Ava’s.

Somewhere under the ringing in her ears, Sara hears the turning of a key in a lock.

The door that she is leaning on falls open, but she doesn't fall backwards with it, Ava's arm still looped around her.

They stumble through the doorway, Sara trusting that she's not going to trip over anything as she's pushed backwards, Ava’s hands going everywhere.

She hears a thud as the door slams behind them, and the metallic sound of keys falling to the floor.

Ava's hands tangle in her hair, her mouth hot. Her hands find the hem of Sara’s shirt, pulling it up and out, hands on her skin.

The touch only makes her more aware of the aching between her legs.

She hears Ava kick off her boots. The loss off the heels makes her face closer, the angle better, and Sara takes advantage of this, her hands on Ava’s face.

Her fingers go to where Ava’s hair is twisted behind her head, trying to find purchase while at the same time trying to collapse at the feeling of Ava’s hands moving further up her stomach, inching towards her bra, leaving a trail of goosebumps underneath her fingertips.

Sara finds a pin, pulling it out triumphantly, and then a noise rises in the back of her head as Ava’s hands leave her skin.

She feels fingers on hers, soft but determined, and then Ava’s mouth is gone.

She opens her eyes to see Ava, the pin that Sara had only moments ago been holding in between her lips, as her hands go to her hair.

Ava replaces the pin wordlessly, her gaze never straying away from Sara.

It's potentially the hottest thing Sara’s ever seen.

“So it's like that, huh?” Sara her voice low, her mouth suddenly dry.

Ava doesn't say anything, just tips her head to the side, eyes roaming over Sara’s body.

She smiles, but it's dangerous, and then her mouth is back on Sara’s, pushing her backwards.

Sara hits another wall, and feels Ava’s knee nudge between her legs, pushing upwards.

She almost moans. Her hands find Ava’s where they're tangled in Sara’s hair, trying to drag them downwards.

She almost gets what she wants. Ava's fingers are quick to undo the zipper, deftly navigating the button without even looking down, without taking her lips off Sara’s. Her fingertips trace the line of Sara’s underwear, dipping just below, and then pulling away, one hand finding itself back in Sara’s hair, the other on Sara’s hip, below her jeans but above the fabric of her underwear.

It keeps going like that, Ava’s hands moving everywhere except where they should, getting closer but never close enough.

Sara knows that she must be a mess. Her breath is ragged. She's too aroused to think of anything except getting Ava on her somehow.

She finds a door handle near her, pushing it open, pulling Ava through into what she hopes is a bedroom, because if she spends much longer standing up her legs are going to give way.

Ava pulls away, and somehow, she still looks completely put together. A disapproving expression is on her face.

Sara's figured it out by now. Ava's good at this, good at one night stands, that much is clear.

And she also likes being in control.

Which, usually would be contrary to Sara’s needs, but, right now, she's all too happy to relinquish any hold over this situation she might still have, if it'll mean she finally gets fucked.

So she bats her eyelids, and the look on Ava’s face falls away, an unspoken agreement decided between them.

Ava pulls off her top, the blazer long gone. When Sara’s hands go to her own shirt, a shake of the head from Ava tells her all she needs to know, her fingers stilling.

It's a game, a game that she's more than willing to play.

Then Ava’s hands are on her skin again, pulling the shirt away, and, when it is gone, she pushes Sara backwards, towards the bed that is waiting.

Her hands find Sara’s stomach, working their way upwards, just brushing her bra cups before leaving Sara’s skin again.

Sara groans, until Ava’s lips find the skin on her stomach, her mouth trailing the path her hands had just made.

Ava's mouth finds Sara’s neck, applying just enough pressure for Sara to zone out a little, enough that she hardly notices the feeling of her bra being unclasped.

She notices when Ava’s mouth finds the skin under her breasts, still teasing. She is paying full attention when Ava’s mouth moves upwards, her teeth grazing the skin around her nipples ever so slightly.

Her head tips back, and she is almost at peace with just staying there, riding on the edge forever, when a finger finally slips inside of her.

Sara’s jeans are no longer on her hips, no longer constraining the angle, and she has no idea when that happened.

Her hip bucks, and Ava, her mouth still on Sara’s breasts, almost laughs, a hand moving to press Sara’s hips back into the mattress.

Ava’s hand moves, her rhythm steady inside of Sara, and it feels so good, but she's so ready, so aroused that it's not even close to enough.

But Ava stays like that, her movements deliberate, practiced, until it's almost too much, and a “Please,” escapes from her mouth.

She's not used to being in this position, being the one begging, but, no matter how much she wants to hate the feeling of being wound up tighter and tighter, she can't help but love it, can't help but want to play along.

The sound of the plea from Sara’s mouth brings a tight smile to Ava’s face. Her mouth finds Sara’s again, her teeth dragging at Sara’s bottom lip, and then, as she pulls, a gasp falling from Sara’s throat, another finger joins the first, curling, and it takes everything for Sara not to come.

Ava's hand is insistent, her fingers working their way into Sara, never slowing.

Her mouth is everywhere. When it's on Sara’s lips, Sara misses the feeling of soft lips on the expanses of her skin, and when she moves away, her mouth on Sara’s neck, Sara’s collarbone, all she wants to do is drag it back up to her mouth.

At one point, she does, and Ava lets her, joining their mouths together just long and hard enough to have Sara gasping, and then she is gone again, and Sara's arms are pinned together above her head.

Ava stays like that for a second, her eyes searching into Sara’s gaze, then lets go. Sara's hands stay there.

This seems to satisfy Ava, and another finger joins the first two, and it's finally enough friction.

Her hips keen into the touch, trying to get a better angle, and Ava obliges, sliding down her body.

For a second the hands still, and Sara almost falls over the edge just at the sudden lack of stimulation, and then Ava’s thumb joins, tracing circles around her clit.

She bites her lip, can feel her insides tensing around Ava’s fingers, and she knows Ava can feel it too, because she ups the pace, her fingers curling and thrusting and then, when Sara knows she is so close it almost hurts, Ava presses her thumb down on her clit, finally giving her pressure exactly where she needs it, and Sara finally, finally comes, her walls fluttering against Ava’s fingers, still moving inside her, coaxing the climax out longer and longer.

When she finally stills, Ava pulls her fingers away. Sara closes her eyes, letting it all wash over her for a second.

When she opens her eyes, Ava is hovering over her, their mouths meet, and Sara’s fingers go to the button on the pants that Ava is somehow still wearing.

Ava pulls away.

Sara groans. “Fuck, Ava. Let me get you off. What's the point of a one night stand if you don't get anything from it?”

Ava rolls her eyes, leaving the bed just long enough to remove her pants. “Were you planning on screwing me through my clothes?”

Sara sits up, shrugging. “If I had to.”

Ava joins her back on the bed. Sara pulls her down, and, with that, the dynamic shifts. Now that Sara is sated, her head still light, she wants Ava to let her do things her way.

And she does, not putting up much of a fight, letting Sara roll on top of her, letting her pick the pace up from the slow dance it had been when Ava had been in control.

Sara straddles her, tracing the line of her lips with a fingertip, then leaning down to kiss her, hot, open mouthed, hands palming Ava’s breasts.

Ava is already pliant under her hands. Sara can feel her hips struggling to move between her thighs.

She kisses her more, hair falling in Ava’s face, and then, when she feels Ava’s hands drift towards her underwear, she sympathises, pulling them away, mirroring Ava’s actions earlier, but moves down her body, positioning herself between Ava’s legs, pulling away underwear that is somehow both more and less conservative than she was expecting. She can't get a hold on Ava.

Once the underwear is gone, tossed across the room somewhere, Sara can see how aroused getting her off made Ava.

She almost makes a comment, but bites her tongue, instead running a finger through Ava’s folds.

Ava jerks at the touch, her body tensing, immediately wanting more.

Maybe if Sara hadn't already come she would be feeling less generous, would be trying to eke it out like Ava had with her, but she is glowing, her whole body relaxed, and she doesn't feel like teasing.

Or at least, not much.

She presses her mouth to the inside of Ava’s thighs, moving slowly upwards, and then Ava’s hand is in her hair, the other grabbing for Sara’s hand, gripping tight, and Sara gets the message, dipping her mouth to meet Ava’s centre.

It doesn't take long for Ava to fall apart, Sara’s tongue insistent on her, and when she does, Sara’s hand drifts back between her own thighs, her second orgasm coming easily.

At some point, Ava reaches over to turn off a light that Sara can't even remember being turned on, and then, some time later, she must fall asleep, because he next thing she knows, it's five AM and she's waking up, completely naked, her limbs still twisted in between Ava’s.

She extricates herself, sitting up, and then, there on the bedside table, is a small rectangle that explains the nagging feeling in Sara’s head that was telling her she knew Ava.

A Time Bureau keycard sits there, proudly announcing that Ava is, in fact, Special Agent Ava Sharpe.

It is, of course, at that moment that she remembers how she'd found out about that particular bar.

She picks the card up, along with her clothes, and escapes silently out the door. She had been planning to get into the Time Bureau using force, if necessary, but a key card will do nicely.

Special Agent Ava Sharpe doesn't stir.

Sara doesn't think there is any point waking her, especially considering that, in all likelihood, she’ll be coming face to face with her again later that day.

* * *

When she hears an all too familiar voice coming from across the room, it's hard to push down the smirk that wants to appear on her face.

But she does, because there are guns pointed at her head, by people who she definitely hasn't slept with.

Ava catches sight of her, and Sara watches shock register on her face, shock that is quickly masked by anger.

After all, all she wanted was a nice easy, no strings attached one night stand, and this is what she got.

Still, Sara can't help herself. She smirks.

Ava takes it out on Ray’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> PS yes I know Ava would know what Sara looked like just suspend ur disbelief for the sake of the smut. Thank u.  
> PPS chapter two of my WIP will be coming soon, but I've been trying to finish fics I had half written so I wanted to finish this, which has been in my head for over two weeks  
> PPPS this fic is more of an experiment than anything, so I don't expect it to be of the standard of my other stuff.


End file.
